


Home

by invisible_slytherin



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, lucas finally finds a place where he feels at home and he will never let go of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: “He had forgotten what it was like to have a home, to feel at home.”Or, the one where Lucas finally finds his place in the world.





	Home

  
  
  
Lucas loved spending time at Eliott’s. Not only because he loved spending time with Eliott, but also because the trust Eliott had put into him meant a lot to Lucas. Being in Eliott’s house meant a lot to him.  
  
He had forgotten what it was like to have a home, to feel at home. He didn’t feel at home with his mother because the situation with her was a bit complicated. His relationship with his father was even more complicated, so he was out of the question too. And even at the apartment where he actually lived, he didn’t feel like he belonged, he was just the distant cousin.   
  
Eliott had given him a home, a place he could go to, where he felt safe and loved. And, yes, technically it wasn’t his home in the sense that he didn’t live there, but it felt like home in every other sense of the word.  
  
Elliott's house was always warm, never too hot, never too cold. Always the perfect temperature to be able to walk around in a t-shirt or a hoodie comfortably. There isn’t a place where Lucas feels as safe and at peace than he does when he’s sitting on Eliott’s couch or laying in his bed, surrounded by soft pillows and warm blankets. Everything feels comfortable and perfect and Lucas never really wants to leave.  
  
After months of dating, Lucas had started to associate the smell of Eliott’s apartment with the word home. It smelled like Eliott’s shampoo, like his cologne and the detergent he used on his clothes. In the morning it smelled like his aftershave and in the nights it smelled like home cooked food. Lucas sometimes wished that whoever came near him could smell the scent of Eliott’s home or his cologne on the hoodies Lucas stole sometimes and comprehend that Lucas belonged with Eliott and in Eliott’s house.  
  
His favourite part of the house, however, was the living room. He loved looking at the wall full of drawings, loved the little insights into Eliott’s life. He loved the raccoons that were spread all over the wall, loved trying to understand what Eliott had been feeling when he drew each and every one of them. And he loved that he himself was also represented on the wall of Eliott’s thoughts in the form of a small hedgehog. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Eliott’s raccoon. He loved it and he loved the trust and the care that it showed more than anything; he felt honoured by it.  
  
That wasn’t the only reason he loved Eliott’s living room, though. He loved everything that the living room stood for, all the memories they had created together between those walls.   
  
He loved remembering the first night he had been there. He loved remembering how the hours had passed so fast they hadn’t even noticed it. How he had ditched his friends because this new, interesting guy had talked to him and showed him a glimpse of himself through raccoon drawings. They had sat in there and smoked for hours. Eliott had shared his shitty music taste with him and they had had fun. And Lucas had played the piano for him in a moment so unlike himself. Lucas never really played the piano when people where in the room with him, it had never felt right to do it. But that moment with Eliott had felt so completely right and ethereal that he had felt the need to let his fingers run free over the keys and just play the first song that came to his mind.   
  
He could still hear the piano now. ‘I love you’ was the name of the song he had played that night. And, granted, Lucas hadn’t loved Eliott back then. It had been too soon for that. They had just met and didn’t know each other well. There had been so much left of each other to discover. It had been too soon back then.  
  
But it hadn’t been too soon about two months later when Lucas had played the same song again in the same piano, in the same living room. He had played it for Eliott’s ears again and this time he had told Eliott the title of the song. Lucas had looked him in the eyes and said ‘I love you’ and Eliott had looked back at him with stars in his eyes and an even brighter smile on his lips before getting up, kissing him softly and saying the same words back at him.  
  
Lucas treasured those memories more than anything. They reminded him of everything they had gone through, how much they had grown both as individuals and together in the time between those two memories. He relived them in his head whenever he felt worried or insecure. They reminded him that he and Eliott had each other through thick and thin. They were together and they loved each other and there was no way they wouldn’t get past every obstacle thrown their way.   
  
He loved the memories that the living room and just Eliott’s home brought him. They were precious to him and he wouldn’t give them up for anything.   
  
However, the prospect of making new memories inside the house every day was exciting and exhilarating because he had Eliott there and they shared so many memories and they would share so many more. Lucas loved that thought. He loved that idea and that prospect, he loved the certainty that they would have so many more moments together to remember in the future.   
  
Because for a long time Lucas hadn’t known what home felt like. He had lived under a roof but that hadn’t meant he had been home, yet he had discovered the feeling of home and love again with Eliott. Because he would never let go of these feelings, of these emotions and devotion.  
  
Eliott was everything and Lucas had finally found his place in the world.   
  
With Eliott, in Eliott’s arms. Because not even Eliott’s home and everything he associated it with could ever compare to the hug of the boy he loved.  
  
And that hug was Lucas' true home.

 


End file.
